FIORA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.78. Date of birth 2027. Place Planet Nature. January 16. Naturian Nationality. Daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga .She is intelligent, shy, affectionate and very sweet. She likes animals and nature. She studied biology and graduated in planet Nature. History in GWNE Nemesis. ''' She does not appear or is named. '''History in Sailor Moon. She does not appear although her grandparents Ail and Ann, do. In the first arc of Sailor Moon R. History in GWA Alfa Her grandparents return to Earth to fight the forces of evil, helping some friends. Only her uncle Giaal was born, who is only a baby then. History in GWB Beta. She is not yet born. After spending time on Earth, her grandparents travel to another planet where they find some congeners. There her mother Naya is born, who will grow up and be educated on the planet Vergelia. History in GWG Gamma. Her mother travels to Earth when she is a teenager to study together with Ami Mizuno, while her uncle Giaal joins the crew of the SSP-1. History in GWD Delta. Her mother Naya arrives in Bios, there she meets her husband and Fiora's father, Alan. Then both will return to Earth when they get work there. Not wishing to travel on the SSP-2 History at GWD Destination Nature. Her parents do not go on the SSP-2 who will arrive in Nature and begin to terraform it. Her uncle Giaal and her aunt Susan travel there. History in GWTN. Nature Transcendence Fiora's parents travel to Nature and settle there. The girl is born in this world. As a child she learns to love nature and animals, making a great friendship with a wolf cub, Little wolf. She will also make friends with other inhabitants of the planet, such as Franklyn Gillian, Tiffany and Luke Lewis, in addition to her cousin Alex Ginga, (the son of her uncle Giaal and her aunt Susan) since she lives with them in the capital Sagan City. However, she did not agree much with Gloria Elua Derail, the daughter of the Saiyan ambassador Kiros Derail, considering her too abrupt and violent and with whom she discusses some issues. Despite this', Fiora' is always kind to her, understanding that the character and thought of that girl are largely marked by her Saiyan culture. History in GWT Transcendence. ''' She will join the '''group of the Nine, with Asthel and Maray (son and daughter of Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart) Alusa and Minara( daughters of Mazoui and Satory O'Brian). Garnet Lassart (the son of [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SANDY_BIO_ENGLISH Sandy Ann Wallance] and Coraíon Lassart) Brian Malden (son of his aunt Kerria Malden, and Brian Rice) Mimet Trenton (daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) and travel to Hell, having a fundamental role in the passage from the second to the third circle, and together with Diaval,and in the access to the eighth from the seventh. There the Saiyan prince will declare himself to her. Fiora will accept to be his wife. After fulfilling her mission she will transcend, but she will be given the option to continue her existence on the same dimensional plane and time, she will accept becoming Diaval's wife and queen of the Saiyans. Curiosities of the Character. She is sweet and very well intentioned. She abhors violence. Her friend Luke was very attracted to her, although Fiora only saw him as a friend. She inherited the necklace with the stone of justice that her grandmother Cooan gave her, since her aunt Idina did not want to give it to her daughter Loren, since she was still very small. Fiora became the third Fire Lady. Although she was somewhat reluctant at first, she accepted it for not saddening her grandmother and because it would help her mission. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation